Moments at PCA: A-Z Style
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots of the lives of our favorite PCA students. Nothing is connected or in order... the stories are just in the order of the alphabet. Featuring multiple pairings/friendship/character-centric(s).
1. Advice

_**So my second shot at Zoey 101 fanfiction. I have a better feeling about this... er, these. So basically what I'm gonna do is go through my iTunes playlist and choose a title of a song, A through Z. It's a challenge for me because I'm gonna try to update this as much as I can. So I have to come up with these stories and try not to be too repetitive.**_

_**So some notes...**_

_**I, personally, am more of a Lola/Logan fan rather than Quinn/Logan... but I'll TRY to include some Q/L for all the Quogan lovers. I'm also going to try to include some of the minor characters... or at least bring Rebecca back for a story or two. Since I'm a fan of Victorious, I'd really like to include Daniella Monet's character from Zoey 101. Again, the stories are not really connected or in any order... and might be during different years (grades) for the characters, so there's going to be some age jumping. I'll try to mention it, but if I don't, I'm pretty much basing it off their ages in the 3rd/4th season which is 15/16 I believe. **_

**_So I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

**Song: **Advice

**Artist: **Christina Grimmie

* * *

**_Advice_**

Dustin paced outside the door of one of the dorms in Maxwell Hall. He was waiting for one of the room's occupants to arrive. Glancing at his watch the young boy sighed. He had been waiting there for over twenty minutes. Under normal circumstances, he would've left after waiting not even five minutes.

But things weren't right. Not for this thirteen year old.

Everything in his world was upside down.

Dustin wasn't a dumb kid. He knew things, a lot of things, but only when it came to school and video games. When it came to growing up, he was completely lost. Especially when the "growing up" concerned his feelings about girls. After his encounter with the new girl, Melanie Sursok, he had been feeling weird every time he was around her... and the feelings weren't like his past crushes. He wished he had an older brother at PCA, but he only had an older sister. There was no way he could talk to Zoey about this, she'd just coo over the fact that Dustin was growing up. No way was Dustin letting that happen. So he had to go to the next best choice... Chase. Chase was the closest thing he had to an older brother, especially now that the bushy-haired teen was dating the younger boy's sister, and he really needed to talk to him.

He needed advice.

* * *

_**I'm not sure how much more of Dustin I'll include in the future drabbles... but I'll try to get a few more for the Dustin lovers! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review/comment. They make me happy and motivate me to write more! :)**_


	2. Before It Explodes

**_So I just want to thank Seahawk51 for reviewing! Glad you like it, and I hope anyone who is reading this likes it._**

**_This next one is a partial song-fic. I'm only including the first verse for this, because that's really all I need for it. But it's a good song, so if you've never heard it, you should check it out :)_**

* * *

**Song:** Before It Explodes

**Artist:** Charice

* * *

**_Before It Explodes_**

"...but, we love each other."

_It's not a question of love_

_'Cause our love has never changed_

Quinn avoided his eyes; the very eyes she had spent so much time getting lost in. They were beautiful eyes, but she couldn't look at them like this, hurt and confused. The fire and passion she normally saw wasn't there. Not when she told him what she had been thinking.

She took at breath at looked at his face, carefully avoiding his eyes. "It's not that I don't love you, it's just..." Her eyes caught his, they were tearing up. Quinn turned away from him. She had to get it together. She took in a deep breath.

_But all the little things keep piling up_

_And life keeps getting in the way_

"It's just that we keep fighting, every day. I'm tired of it." She faced him again, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I don't want to do this anymore Logan. I can't."

_Don't make this harder than it is_

_We both knew we'd come to this_

He took her hands in his, looking her right in the eyes; the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on anyone. "I know. I know we've been fighting a lot. But we always work it out... right?"

Quinn was lost; lost in his eyes once more. Yes, they did always work things out after they had a fight. Though lately they took longer to make up, and those pesky little fights they had were getting bigger. Not only did their fights cause tension between the two of them, but their friends as well. It wasn't fair to any of them.

_Better now than in a year_

_With lots of tears_

_And we both hate each other_

_The fuse has already lit_

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. She couldn't fall for this again. He always had a way to pull her back in when she wanted out. It wasn't going to happen tonight. She couldn't let it happen again.

"I told you, I can't keep this up anymore." She sighed, fighting off the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm not saying we need to break up for good. I just think we need a break from each other for a while. Even if it's just for the summer."

"But we start college in September."

She swallowed. She knew it was unlikely they'd get back together before summer ended, and near impossible that they'd get back together during their first semester at college with her being at Yale and Logan being UCLA. There was always Christmas though, the time when miracles happened.

_So how about a final kiss?_

_And just let it go_

She couldn't say anything more. She closed the gap between them, her lips connecting with his once more. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "Bye Logan."

_Stop the madness,_

_Before it explodes_

_Before it's out of our control_

Not looking back, Quinn walked away, hoping that he wouldn't try to stop her.

There had been many explosions in her life before, but they were expected. She was a scientist, it was bound to happen. She couldn't let her and Logan's relationship get to that final point; the point where they'd end up not talking to each other ever again. She wouldn't be able to go on if they never talked again. At least this way they'd have a chance.

_Let's stop the madness_

_Before it explodes_

_We gotta let it go_

She hoped that he'd understand. Maybe not now, but someday soon, that she had to do this. She had to put space between them before it exploded in their faces.

_Before it all explodes_

* * *

_**So, it's a sad Quogan story... but it's still a Quogan story. And I did mention I'm not too much of a Quogan fan...**_

_**Hey, I tried.**_

_**Maybe next time I'll do something a little more happy/fluffy or whatever.**_

_**I hope you like it though.**_

_**Please review! :)**_


	3. Clueless

_**Just a quick reminder that probably more often than not, the drabbles/stories won't really have anything to do with the lyrics of the songs, just whatever I can take from the title. But I guess we'll see what happens, haha.**_

_**So, yeah, here's the "C" song. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Song:** Clueless

**Artist:** Billy Gilman

* * *

_**Clueless**_

Things were different ever since Chase had broken up with Rebecca... mostly.

In reality though, Zoey would have to say that she began to see things differently since Lola and Quinn had told her Chase was in love with her. She found herself aware of how easily he was distracted by her, which explained all the times he'd fall off his bike or down a set of stairs. She also became of aware of the way Chase acted around her. He would stutter whenever he suggested the two of them do something together that was close to a date, like going to dinner or a movie. When she showed him the red dress she was planning on wearing for Logan's beauty pageant, he had been rendered speechless.

It was cute.

She found herself falling for her best friend. Probably not as fast as the bushy-haired boy had fallen for her, but she was falling for him nonetheless. She wasn't ready to do anything about it yet though. She wanted to see if he would ever make his move.

No, for the time being, Zoey was going to continue on acting like she was clueless to Chase's feelings.

* * *

**_Yeah, I'm a little surprised I haven't done any Lola, Michael, or Logan stories yet, 'cause they're my top favorite characters. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get to them next :)_**

**_Please leave a comment/review!_**


	4. Delusional

_**Thanks again to Seahawk51 for reviewing! :) Reviews really make me happy.**_

_**They also inspire me to write more.**_

_**So it took me a while to decide on a "D" song for this next one. I really like it. I wrote it in like 3 minutes after I finished my Italian final this morning. I think it's the best one... ya know, so far ;)**_

* * *

**Song: **Delusional

**Artist:** Simon Curtis

* * *

**_Delusional_**

He's delusional.

He has to be.

Sure, he and everyone else knew those two were flirts and were well known as the best kissers at PCA, but there was no way they'd even flirt with each other, let alone kiss. No. It wasn't right. Not one bit.

Besides, they hated each other.

Didn't they?

He had to be running a fever. No, he wasn't; his head feels fine. He blinks a few times and shakes his head, as if trying to get the image out. Maybe it was just a weird dream? Yes, that had to be it!

Nope. Now his arm hurts.

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Something weird was going on with his two friends, and he is going to get to the bottom of it...

...because there was no way Michael had seen Lola and Logan kissing.

* * *

**_Like it? Let me know. Review! _**

**_It'll make me write faster! ;)_**


	5. Everybody's Cried At Least Once

**_So this one I thought of right away when I started this project and was going through my songs in alphabetical order. This was one of the easier ones to write, with the last one being the easiest. Yeah, so I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read, haha._**

* * *

**Song:** Everybody's Cried At Least Once

**Band:** The Naked Brothers Band

...

Don't judge me.

* * *

**_Everybody's Cried At Least Once_**

She didn't believe it when Michael and Chase told her.

_"We've gone to school with Logan every year since the sixth grade..."_

_"...and not once has he cried, _**_ever_**_."_

Everyone cried. It was natural. She'd witnessed many people cry, at her grandfather's funeral, at the movies, when they got hurt... the list went on. Heck, she could _make_ herself cry on the spot if she wanted to.

It was impossible. He's had to have cried at least once in his life.

Other than when he was a baby; that didn't count.

She confronted him. He said the same thing; that he never cried. Her brown eyes studied him as he said this. Unknown to many people, she was good at reading people, really good. She could tell if someone was lying, and the way he avoided her eyes was all she needed. It was common for anyone lying to do this, but the way he did it made him seem like a kid not wanting to get in trouble. It was almost cute.

Almost.

She called him out on his lie. He denied it.

He was going to be tough to break.

"Even I know you're not _that_ insensitive Reese. You can't look me in the eye and tell me there isn't one thing that happened in your life that made you cry."

For the first time, she rendered him speechless. And she hadn't even said that much. His eyes were cast down to the floor. The silence was getting to her; she hadn't meant for this to happen, she expected some sort of outburst or more arguing that he never cried.

This was getting too weird for her.

"Logan, I-"

"No." He looked up, his eyes connecting with hers. "There _was_ one time. When I was nine." He drew in a breath. "When my mom left. She didn't leave a note or try to contact me or my dad after. She just, left." Another breath. "I cried everyday for about two weeks. Then, I realized it wasn't going to bring her back, so, I stopped."

She was speechless. She never would've thought that something like that happened to Logan, the rich Daddy's boy who got everything he wanted. It was obvious there was one thing he wanted that he never got. She now understood him on a completely different level.

"I-I didn't realize... I mean, I didn't mean to-"

His smile threw her off.

"It's okay. It feels good to finally tell someone."

She noticed how good his cologne smelled as he hugged her.

"Thanks Lola."

* * *

_**So that's the most Lola/Logan I've written so far... and it wasn't even romantic! **_

_**I'm failing at this.**_

_**Well, not really... I hope.**_

_**Review. Please? :)**_


	6. Face In The Hall

_**Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. I thought of an idea for "F" right off the bat, but I had the hardest time writing it. I actually started like, 3 different versions of how I wanted it to work out. This last one though, is definitely the best one. I have a good feeling about it. I just hope you all think it's good too :)**_

* * *

**Song:** Face In The Hall

**Band:** The Naked Brothers Band

_**...**_

_**again, don't judge :P**_

* * *

**_Face In The Hall_**

The first few days she walked the campus with him by her side; sometimes hand-in-hand, showing off the person next to them and that they were happy together.

It didn't last as long as the brunette had hoped.

_My love, we don't got each other_

_So I'd run for cover, run for cover_

_I feel better knowin' it's all over_

_And I'm free to be who I wanna be_

_You make somethin' just turn into nothin'_

_That's what you do, what you always do_

_Just blendin' in, I know it's a sin_

_But I'm forgettin' you, forgetting you_

She should've been expecting it to end at the time it did. Like many others, she wasn't oblivious to the way he looked at _her_, or how his eyes lit up when he talked about _her_. Looking back on it all, she was stupid to think that he'd ever truly let go of _her_.

She was just a mere distraction for the summer.

_You used to mean so much _

_But everything has changed_

_You had your chance_

_Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the hall_

_You used to mean it all to me_

_Just a face in the hall_

_Now it's all gone you see_

She tried to prevent it from happening, thinking that by taking the blonde out of the picture that he'd finally let his heart belong to her. She threatened to break up with him if he remained friends with _her_. After all, she was his first girlfriend and he always said how lucky he was that they were together. He wasn't so smooth with girls, and not many took a liking to him in _that_ way.

_Time's a pain, now soon to be over_

_And the girl I knew, well I don't even know her_

_And what we had is thrown away_

_And all my demons were kept to play_

Her surefire plan blew up in her face.

He chose _her_.

He would rather remain in the friend-zone with her than not be friends at all.

That idiot.

_You used to mean so much _

_But everything has changed_

_You had your chance_

_Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the hall_

_You used to mean it all to me_

_Just a face in the hall_

_Now it's all gone you see_

_Just a face in the hall_

_The place dead and an awkward calm_

She watched them as the year went on. Her jealousy turned more and more into outright anger as she watched the two best friends. How obvious his love for _her_ was, and _she_ didn't see it. _She_ only thought of him as a really good friend.

It was painful for her to watch; how he was putting his love into a friendship that was going nowhere.

She really couldn't bear it anymore.

_I wasn't able to say this to you_

_That's why I wrote this song_

_After all that we've been through_

_It's better that you're gone_

_gone gone gone gone gone gone_

After her balloon-secret stunt she finally let go of it all together. She hadn't done it because she was jealous about him breaking up with her. Honestly, she had gotten over that a lot quicker than she thought she would. She just wanted to get revenge on the blonde for toying with his emotions for the last two years. However, her plan backfired once again, so she just let it go.

_You used to mean so much _

_But everything has changed_

_You had your chance_

_Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the_

_Just a face in the hall_

_You used to mean it all to me_

_Just a face in the hall_

_Now it's all gone you see_

_Just a face in the hall_

_You used to mean it all to me_

_Just a face in the hall_

_The place dead and an awkward calm_

She knew that one day, Chase Matthews would finally move on and end up with someone amazing, someone who would appreciate him, and Zoey Brooks would realize how much Chase loved her and would lose the chance to ever be with him. Or maybe Zoey would realize it before it was too late and she'd become Mrs. Matthews one day, who knows?

Everything would work itself out.

So for now, Rebecca would just sit back and be another face in the halls of PCA.

_Just a face in the_

_Just a face in the_

_Just a face in the hall_

* * *

_**So yeah, I said I'd try to bring a Rebecca story/drabble in here. **_

_**And I did.**_

_**I have other ideas for her, but I'm not sure if they'll come into play in this series or not. We'll see.**_

_**Anyway, please review! :D**_

_**...**_

_**Oh, and I may not post again until after Christmas, unless I end up writing later on today/tonight.**_

_**So, Merry Christmas all!**_


	7. Girl of My Dreams

**_Sorry it took me so long to get this next one up! I had the idea and I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, but writing it was... hard. Probably because it was the first time I paired these two characters together. And honestly, I never thought of them as a couple until a fanfic I read just before I got this idea. Now... I'm totally obsessed with them xD Yeah..._**

**_So again, sorry about the delay. _**

* * *

**Song:** Girl of My Dreams

**Band:** Jonas Brothers

* * *

**_Girl of My Dreams _**

"Come on dude, there's gotta be something you want for Christmas."

"There is," he sighed, "but not even Logan's money could get me what I really want."

Chase watched his best friend leave the room, knowing what it had felt like to want something you couldn't have. Though he wondered what it was that Michael was referring to, and if it was similar to what he was thinking of.

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want._

_It top's it all, it's better than eggnog._

_It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow._

_I'm just hoping for some mistletoe_

Logan furrowed his brow, looking at the two girls in the room. "So, then, what do you think he meant?" He frowned when his girlfriend and the blonde laughed at his question. He looked to Chase, who looked just as confused as he was.

"I don't see what's funny here," the bushy-haired boy said.

Quinn fixed her glasses. "Oh come on, it's so obvious."

"What is?"

"Michael's in love," Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"With who?"

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_You can take these boxes, tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._

Michael laughed as the white cue ball missed its intended target, the orange striped 13 ball. He grinned at the pout on the girl's face across from him.

"Don't laugh at me! It was a tough shot!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Why'd you even ask me to play? You know I stink at pool!" Her brown eyes lit up with excitement. "Ooh! Let's order sushi and watch Christmas movies!"

His smile only grew as Lola grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the lounge.

_Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time,_

_But I just want that girl to be mine,_

_My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,_

_No, No, No, Noooo,_

_But I'll just wait until she's by my side_

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," Zoey said. "Haven't you seen the way he acts around her?"

"Or how he can't stop smiling around her?" Quinn added.

"Now that I think about it... you're right," Chase said. He glanced to Logan, then back to the girls. "It _is_ obvious he likes her."

Logan shrugged. "Okay, so... what are we supposed to do?"

Quinn smirked. "I've got a plan."

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_ You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_You can take these boxes, tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._

Chase stopped at the counter by the Blix machine and turned to his best friend. "Okay, just stay right here and I'll be back with your Christmas present."

"Chase, man, you didn't..."

"No," Chase held up his hands. "Don't wanna hear it. You're gonna love this. Trust me. Just stay here."

Michael sighed and leaned against the counter. He watched the other students in the lounge. Some were exchanging gifts, others were playing games or watching TV, and Stacey was doing yet another craft with cotton swabs and white glue. Michael shook his head. Some things never changed. He felt someone stand next to him. He looked over into his favorite brown eyes.

"Hey Lola."

A smile formed on her glossed lips. "Hey Michael."

"What brings you over here?"

"Zoey and Quinn told me to come down to the lounge. They said they had a surprise for me." She tugged at his sleeve. "So why are you standing here all alone?"

"Oh, well, Chase told me to wait here while he and Logan get my Christmas present." He scanned the room for either of his roommates.

_Falalalala, lalalala_

"Okay, now I'm getting nervous," Michael said. "It's been like, fifteen minutes and Chase and Logan still aren't back yet. They probably have some kind of prank- Ow!" He glared at the girl next to him as he rubbed the part of his arm she just hit.

"Will you stop it?" she said. "They'll probably be here-"

She stopped, looking at the sudden noise that erupted in the room along with the boy next to her. Cheers and wolf whistles filled the room.

Michael leaned toward her. "Why's everyone staring at us?"

She glanced at him, shaking her head. Her brown eyes scanned the handful of students for any clues. One of the students, she recognized as Dustin's friend, motioned upward, her eyes followed his motion, widening at what they landed on.

"Um, Michael?"

_Faaaa la la laaa_

"What?" He looked at the Latina next to him. Her eyes were fixed on something above the two of them. He followed her gaze, he saw the Christmas decorations that had been put up a week earlier, and right above them was a familiar decoration he'd seen in many Christmas movies...

Mistletoe.

"Oh."

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_I would give it all, just to let you see,_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

The two looked at each other with wide eyes. Michael cleared his throat. "Well then..."

Lola clasped her hands together, her thumbs circling each other. "So..."

"Uh, well, there's...," Michael scoffed, "there's no rule saying we _have_ to keep tradition. We could just-"

Before he could finish, the taste of strawberry was on his lips. His mind tried to register what was going on, but his instincts took over and his hands found her waist and he returned the kiss, not registering the cheers and whistles that filled the room.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_I would give it all, just to let you see,_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

Chase looked at his girlfriend and friends next to him, watching the scene not far off. With a smile forming on his lips, he looked over to his two other friends, still kissing under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Michael."

* * *

_**Whoo! Yay... a holiday fic 3 days after New Years... yeah. Oh well. **_

_**If it counts, I came up with this idea on Christmas Eve, haha.**_

_**I kinda feel like the ending could've been better, but you know, I wanted to get this one up too. **_

_**Review? ... Please? :D**_


	8. Hangover

**_It's been too long... wayyyyy too long. I have no excuses._**

**_Well, I do... my computer crashed, so there's that._**

**_But really, it's just been that I got busy with school, family issues, deaths, and lack of ideas. But I'm back and I hope I'll be updating more regularly for y'all._**

* * *

**Song: **Hangover

**Band: **Hey Monday

* * *

**_Hangover_**

Dustin squinted his eyes at the bright light coming in from the window. Once he was able to gain his full vision, he looked around, realizing he was not in his own room. He lifted his heavy, hurting head as he took in the familiar surroundings. He was in his sister's room that she shared with her roommates.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?_

_Sweating with the chills, still in my bed_

_Tell me how I'll ever make it through_

"Hey kiddo."

Dustin turned his head, a little too fast so that more pain rushed through, causing him to groan. He answered his sister weakly, "Hey Zoey." He blinked a few times, as if blinking would make the pain go away. "Why am I in your room?"

Zoey smiled. "You passed out before Gender Defenders came on. The Frazz drink finally wore off."

"Oh," was the boy's reply, now upset that he missed watching his television debut along with everyone else. He actually wished he have some Frazz right now to make him feel better, but if this is what it felt like after, he wasn't so sure that was the best idea.

As if reading his mind, Zoey handed him a bottle of water. "Here, drink some water. Quinn said it should help recharge your body."

_It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,_

_The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes_

_Makes me wanna die_

Dustin gratefully took a long drink from the bottle. "So, this headache is from the Frazz?"

"Yeah, though we're not sure why," Zoey replied. "Quinn said it was all natural, but maybe it just had too much natural energy to handle. You should be fine once you wake up a little more and get something to eat."

On cue, Dustin's stomach growled. The Brooks siblings laughed. "Yeah, I didn't get to eat dinner last night. I'm starving!"

Zoey stood up. "Come on, let's get you some food then."

Dustin nodded, slightly wincing at the pain that still rushed through his head. If this was what a hangover felt like, then he vowed he would never drink when he was older, not even powerful energy drinks… especially Frazz.

_I've got the worst hangover from you_

* * *

**_Short, I know, but hopefully some longer ones are coming. Truth be told, I just wanted to get writing/posting again, so it was a little rushed. Better ones are coming!_**

**_And... I've been getting some requests to write another Lola/Logan story, so that will be coming too._**

**_Later! :D_**


	9. Insomniatic

**_Whoo! I feel like I'm on a roll! Haha._**

**_This one literally just came out of nowhere. I was listening to the song and BOOM! This happened._**

**_Enjoy my amazing readers :)_**

* * *

**Song: **Insomniatic

**Artist: **Aly & AJ

**...**

now returning on 7/8 as 78Violet, with their new single, Hothouse!

...

I'd make a great publicist :p

* * *

**_Insomniatic_**

Lola turned in her bed, rolling onto her back. She rubbed her eyes as if it would get rid of the images of her last dream. It wasn't a bad dream, at least one that would scare her and cause her to fear going back to sleep. The dream was actually nice, but at the same time, the dream was all wrong.

She stared at the ceiling, determined to get her mind off him before she dared to go back to sleep. She had to find out a way to get rid of these dreams, but she had no idea how.

Below her Quinn started to snore. Lola pulled off her blankets and quietly climbed off the top bunk and exited the room. It looked like it was going to be another sleepless night.

_Rolled over from last night's dreams_

_Happiness isn't from a_

_drink me up in your thoughts_

_Just like I do with you_

_Are you left thirsty too?_

She tried her best to keep from staring at him whenever the six of them hung out. It worked to no avail. He would always catch the group's attention with his jokes or goofy antics.

Even after he was done talking, she kept her gaze on him, catching herself after a few seconds, sometimes minutes, and hoping no one at the table noticed. Especially when a seventh member that would sometimes join the group was present.

Being the great actress she was, she acted like it didn't bother her as Michael and Lisa got all mushy in front of their friends. It wasn't long before she excused herself, quickly saying something about rehearsing for an audition that didn't exist.

Her friends weren't listening anyway.

Michael had just made another walnut explode in pink lemonade.

_Whoa-oh oh_

_I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

"Hello? Earth to Lola!"

Lola jumped in her seat, her eyes opening at the sudden sound of Zoey's voice. The five teens at the table were staring at her. She had dozed off for the fifth time that day, and it was only lunchtime. Her heart was racing; had she said something during that last dream?

"Lola, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

Lola sighed inwardly. Giving a smile to her friends she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"That's like, the fifth time you've fallen asleep this morning," Michael chimed in.

"Yeah, I just, haven't been-" Lola cut herself off, taking a sip of her Blix and focusing herself to keep from looking at Michael. "I didn't sleep good last night."

Their eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds before continuing their previous conversation, taking the focus off the sleep-deprived actress.

_My train is off the track_

_It seems delirious from my loss of sleep-_

_Deprived, I greet the day_

_Won't be easy to do_

_Are you this restless too?_

Lola found herself wandering the hallway of Fulton hall, not worried in the least that she'd get caught out of bed. Coco was busy drowning herself in tears and eating raw cookie dough due to another dumping from Carl. Sometimes having a Dorm Advisor who was too wrapped up in her own problems was a blessing, especially the past few weeks, as Lola found herself wandering around nearly every night.

Every night he appeared in her dreams. They were all good dreams, he was as sweet as he was in real life, but they were bad too. They were bad in the way that she shouldn't be having them in the first place. He had a girlfriend, and Lola had nothing against Lisa, she was a great person.

Lola let herself drop onto the couch in the girls' lounge. Her eyelids weren't even heavy anymore and her mind was in a rush of thoughts from her revelation. This wasn't just another one of her crushes…

She was head over heels _in love_ with Michael.

_Whoa-oh oh_

_I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

Tuesday.

No, it's Friday.

Or was it Wednesday?

Lola wasn't even sure anymore.

She tried to calculate how much sleep she'd actually gotten the past week, but she didn't have the brainpower to do that. Heck, she didn't even know what class she was in right now. Thankfully she had all the same classes as Logan, or else she probably would've gone to the wrong classes all day.

A nudge in her rib brought her attention back to the present. Oh yeah, it was Monday. She looked over at her friend.

"What'd you get?" Logan asked, his head motioning to the piece of paper face down on Lola's side of the desk.

Lola flipped the paper over for them both to see. Beside her she heard Logan suck in a breath. She didn't even wince. Her first 'F' and she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep and not worry about if Michael was going to appear in her dreams.

The guilt was beginning to kill her.

_One by one_

_The days grow longer and longer_

_And I, in my own sweet pain grow stronger_

_I must admit, I must admit, I must admit_

_it's a good insane_

_I must admit, I must admit, hear me admit!_

Lola pinched her arm.

_Ow._

Nope, this was not a dream… for once.

But Lola was having a hard time believing that she and her friends just witnessed the intense fight between Michael and Lisa. She had an even harder time digesting Chase's explanation of how the fight started.

Apparently someone told Michael they had seen Lisa kissing another guy, though it wasn't true, the person was just getting revenge on Michael for some reason, Lola wasn't sure exactly what. Michael had heard the truth while accusing Lisa, but somehow the tables turned and she had accused him of being in love with someone else… Lola had lost track after the first hour of the screaming match.

Still, Lola couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

She could finally sleep at night without any guilt of dreaming about someone else's boyfriend.

_Whoa-oh oh_

_I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

* * *

_**Yaaayyyy!**_

_**I don't know... I'm really excited for some reason.**_

_**I'm wayyy too tired right now. I barely slept last night.**_

_**Have an awesome day, and ... you know, review?**_

_**Pleeeeaaassseee?**_

_**Byee! :)**_


	10. Just Don't Tell Me That

_**Sorry it took so long, but I had a hard time getting an idea for a song with the letter "J". This wasn't really what I was thinking of, because I was hoping to go for something with Lola and Logan, but nothing was there. So I decided to take a hard left and focus on Chase. I know, unexpected... for me anyway. **_

_**So to Kol'sLover999 - I am trying to get another Lola/Logan oneshot for this collection, don't worry! :)**_

_**Anyway, onward and upward!**_

_**Or... yeah... don't mind me.**_

* * *

**Song:**Just Don't Tell Me That

**Band: **'N Sync

* * *

**Just Don't Tell Me That**

Chase logged onto his chat account. For once Colin was not in the room, but why would he be? It was dinnertime. Chase had settled to eating in their room, yet again choosing fish and chips as his meal. He missed Sushi Rox.

His green eyes scanned his list of chat buddies looking for once person in particular. He hadn't video-chatted with her since their failed attempt at a video-chat date. They had texted back and forth a few times, but they weren't able to keep up because of his limited amount of texts per month. His parents would let him get unlimited once he returned to the States, but that was still two and a half months away.

A frown formed on his face as he saw that she was not online, nor were either of her roommates. He continued scanning the list, Logan wasn't online either, but he was probably off hitting on some girls. Chase looked at the clock and sighed. It was just about lunchtime at PCA, so his friends were probably all sitting outside at their usual table eating. Giving another quick glance at the list, he noticed one of them just came online – Michael.

Chase immediately clicked on his best friend's screen name, hoping that Michael would accept the chat request, and have enough time for at least a short conversation. Soon enough, Michael's face appeared on his computer screen.

"Chase! What's up?"

Chase smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Nothing much. How's PCA?"

"Still weird without you here," Michael said.

"Do you guys still have the hot tub?"

Michael pouted. "No. The stupid housing lady found out you left and gave us a new roommate."

"Oh," Chase tried to hide his disappointment. He hadn't expected that Logan and Michael would get a new roommate, especially since it was nearly halfway into the semester. "That's cool. What's his name?"

"James Garrett. He's actually pretty cool," Michael said. "But it's still weird. You, me, and Logan have been roommates forever." Michael suddenly gave him a confused look. "Wait, Zoey didn't tell you about James?"

"No…" Chase said. Now he was confused. Why would Zoey have to tell him about James? She wasn't his roommate. He watched his best friend on the screen, something was off. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, n-no reason," Michael said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Michael… come on man. You're my best friend."

Michael sighed and Chase smirked. He knew the best-friend card would work on Michael. His Georgia-native friend was very protective of his title.

"Look man, I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this," Michael said. Chase didn't respond, waiting for Michael to continue. Michael saw that Chase was waiting for his answer and took a breath. "See, Zoey and James… they're…"

Chase saw Michael was stalling, or at least he thought he was. "What about Zoey and James?"

He recognized the look on Michael's face and regretted pushing the issue. Whatever Michael was about to say was something that Chase wasn't going to like. Not. One. Bit.

"Zoey and James are dating."

There it was. Chase should've seen it coming. They said they might meet other people… after all, a semester was a long time. Apparently so was a month and half.

"Oh, well, that… that's good," Chase said.

"I'm sorry man."

Chase shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He looked away from the screen for a minute, trying to form more words, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked at Michael. "I should probably start some homework. I'll talk to you later man."

"Yeah, okay," Michael said. "See you later Chase."

Michael's face disappeared from the screen and Chase closed his laptop. He made his way over to his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

He was not getting any homework done tonight.

* * *

_**Again, nothing like I expected, but I think it works out well. **_

_**And I thought about it, Chase never was informed about James and Zoey dating... so this was my take on one way he could've found out.**_

_**Anyway, until next time! :)**_


End file.
